second childhood: between jounin and children
by soundsLikeFish
Summary: when orochimaru causes all of the jounins of konoha except kakashi to be sent back to the academy, how will iruka keep his crush on kakashi under control while the two reteach the jounin how to be ninja rated M for later chapters
1. another trick up his sleeve

This is my first fan fiction so be nice, I decided to do a kakaXiru because its my fave yaoi paring in naruto, although I may work in some sasuXnaru because I like them too. Will be M in later chapters, if you want me to upload them.  
'thoughts '

"speech"  
i_talics_flashback

scene change

Btw: I don't own naruto, if I did it wud be packed with stuff like this.  
Anyway…enjoy!

**Chapter 1:Another trick up his sleeve.**

For the residents of konoha, it was another seemingly quiet day of rebuilding their village after the attack from orochimaru and the sound village,  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI"  
Well, quiet for some, unfortunately for the famous copy nin of konoha it wasn't, lets just say that supervising a gennin team while they 'trying' to help with rebuilding the wall that surrounds the village.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME DAMNIT" Kakashi looked up from his icha-icha book and stared naruto, who was the source of all of the noise at the moment, when I said he was staring at naruto, I meant he was staring at a pile of bricks with a pair of bright orange legs, that seemed to be staggering about the thin wall.  
Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his book, his eyes not really reading, the words just seemed like blurs on the page, what kakashi needed was a miracle cure for a hangover, after spending the previous night in one of konoha's bars with Genma and Raidou, playing a drinking game, that involved several bottles of sake, an empty bottle to spin, some stupid dares, and three very drunk shinobi.

After several seconds, kakashi decided to pocket his book since it wasn't helping his headache, and actually take it upon himself to help the struggling naruto, who was getting dangerously close to the egde of the wall,  
'WAIT…hes too close!! Damn'  
Naruto's foot slipped off the edge causing his body an the bricks to go tumbling in the direction of the floor.  
"NYAAAAAAAAAA!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! SAVE ME"  
Both kakashi and sasuke jumped in the direction of the falling boy, neither noticing Iruka and his class of academy students passing directly underneath naruto and the falling ton of bricks, sasuke managed to grab naruto around the ankle and secure himself to the wall using chakra, seeing this, kakashi directed his attention to the falling bricks, noticing for the first time, the chunnin school-teacher and his class, oblivious to the ton of bricks that would surely crush them.  
Kakashi increased his speed to reach the bricks before they crushed the next generation of konoha shinobi, reaching out kakashi managed to re-direct all but one brick to 5 meters away from the class, all but one brick, which was heading straight for konohomaru.  
"WATCH IT KONNHOMARU! YOU'LL BE CRUSHED IF U DON'T MOVE IT"  
"could you say that any louder dobe"  
"SHUT IT, TEME, NOW MOVE KONOHOMARU"  
Iruka, who was now alerted to the situation, threw himself at konohomaru who was knocked off his feet by his teacher, who, inevitably, got hit on the head with the one brick that kakashi was sooo close to catching.  
Speaking of kakashi, he had put so much chakra into his speed, he couldn't slow down, and unfortunately for the dazed iruka, landed ontop of the school-teacher, ploughing him into the ground like the lotus technique.If the brick didn't knock the chunnin out, then kakashi certainly did, and the famous copy nin had also managed to be rendered unconscious somehow.

Unbeknownst to the konoha ninja, the ninja of sound were once again plotting, this time, to destroy the village from within by rendering Konoha's jounin level ninja helpless.  
"orochimaru-sama, the serum is ready, but, are you really sure you want to do this, the effects may be irreversible that would be awf"  
"relax kabuto-kun," orochimaru cut across "if the effects are irreversible it will only be more amusing to watch the jounins of konoha run around like seven year olds"  
"if your sure orochimaru-sama, ill infuse konoha's water system with this stuff tonight, we will have just over a month to regroup and attack again"  
"well done kabuto-kun, go, I want to see the effects of this serum A.S.A.P"  
And with that, kabuto left sound and headed toward konoha.

**Well??..how was my first chaper??..please comment on how I could improve or suggestions for the later storyline?? Yeah!….I migt put my itachi-chan in here soon**


	2. cross dressing ninjas!

A.N: once again, I don't own naruto blah blah blah you ppl know the procedure coz u get it on every damn story so I aint gonna go into too much detail.  
Im glad that ppl liked the first chappie, I was worrid that ppl were gonna hate it! One-sama no baka, thanks for ur review! Ill add in some more humour in this chappie and the others, although my humour is sad lol.  
My sweet shadow, im glad I made you laugh, I tried to make this chapter funnier.  
Ive written and uploaded this in honour of you guys!  
Ok.…on with the story! 

**Cross-dressing ninjas?**

Iruka woke up and stared at the white ceiling, he turned his head to the side and looked at the white walls, he looked down and saw the white sheets that were covering his body, damn he hated hospitals, he had always hated them, yet he was always there, either visiting someone or there for himself it didn't seem to matter, he was always there.  
Kakashi woke up to a similar situation, except for the fact that there were 3 coloured blurs leaning over him.  
"I just hope kakashi-sensei isn't acting strange like the other jounin…" "YEAH! That was like weird man" the orange one half shouted "NARUTO! Be serious!" the pink one said before bopping the orange thing on the head, as kakashi's eyes came into focus he recognised his gennin team stood over him.  
"naruto, take your jacket off, its hurting my eyes" the jounin managed to croak out before the pink monstrosity with a big forehead threw itself onto the jounin teachers chest.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!" it screamed " weve got to ask you some things! Are you feeling ok?. How old are you? Can you count to 50? And do you know what photo synthesis is??…oh…and what volume of the icha icha series are you on"  
" I'm 26, I can count to 50 in 7 different languages, photosynthesis is the method that plants use to make their own food from sunlight and im re-reading icha icha paradise for the 21st time because jiraiya is taking so long to write the next book, and no im not alright because I have a head ache and a broken wrist, Naruto's jacket is blinding me, your crushing me and im wearing a dress!" mumbled gesturing towards the hospital gown.  
"nihihihihihi…iruka-sensei is gonna hate that" naruto said "last time he was in hospital after the whole mizuki thing, he caused such a fuss about the gown that they had to out him into a medically induced coma until he recovered so he wouldn't complain about it!" naruto giggled 'that doesn't sound like something iruka sensei would do..he seems to sensible and uptight to make a fuss about a hospital gown but then again I don't lke them too much either..' kakashi continued thinking along these lines until he was interrupted by…  
"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" came the voice of a very irate iruka.  
"ha ha…looks like he's awake then…ill go calm him down…BYE SENSEI"  
"no need to shout dobe"  
"SHUT UPP ASSHOLE!"

**Well….that's the second chapter done, I dunno what you think of it but the whole concept of iruka in a dress seems rather amusing to me…well…review if u like it..or if u don't like it…or u can email me at include the underscores dammit! Well…byzie for nowz.**


	3. first day at the academy again

**A.N: I BLOODY LOVE ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! You guys made a borin Tuesday with a study skills seminar for yr 10 ( snore ) all better! I cant believe I haven't got a bad comment! Thank you guys soooo much!  
Any way…on with the story!  
Sorry I didn't write much last time. I was a bit worried that I mite have to go into hospital, but I don't (yay!!! I hate that place!) so ill make up for it in this chappie, I promise it'll be longer!**

**Chapter 3: first day at the academy…again.**

"for the 46th damn time hokage-sama, im 26!!! I know my own name, I can speak in several different languages! And I don't suck my thumb!" kakashi was now propped up on his pillows, being thoroughly questioned by tsunade, he was a patient man, but the interrogating he was getting from the hokage was really getting on his nerves.

"im just making sure hatake! All of the jounins are acting really weird, we found Asuma im the play park pretending to drive the train, when we asked him the same questions as ive just asked you, he just stuck his tounge out and ran off…we later found him in the middle of the street near the academy crying because he couldn't find his mummy!" kakashi tried his best, but couldn't hold in his laughter, and the hokage didn't seem too pleased "please try and be serious for once kakashi" she sighed "its not as funny as you think, you're the only sane jounin left, mind you, I wouldn't exactly say that your sane though, ok…you're the only jounin left in this village! I reckon this has something to do with orochimaru, anyhow, the 'jounins' have to go back to the academy, they've forgotten everything the know about being a ninja, and I need you to help me hatake." she said. suddenly turning serious "how"  
"by helping iruka at the academy, its as simple as." she stated "why? He's a perfectly capable teacher"  
"kakashi! He is less experienced with these ninja than you are! Would you fancy turning your back on a class with ibiki and sharp objects in??!! god knows what could happen"  
"but"  
"NO BUTS KAKASHI! THIS IS YOUR MISSION UNTILL THE JOUNINS RETURN TO THEIR NORMAL SELVES!…and I also have a side project for you linked to this mission"  
"whats that"  
"become iruka's friend." she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "he has no friends hatake, he's like a child on the inside! I don't know if you have noticed but when he smiles, it never reaches his eyes, I don't know when he last ate either, I was giving him an examination earlier and I was shocked! He is nothing but skin and bone, he has to wear two shirts at a time to stop people from worrying about him, kakashi, I think he only keeps going is for naruto! He's like a son to him" she finished.

All kakashi could do was stare, he had always liked the chunnin school-teacher, but kakashi thought that he would have had too many friends to bother with the jounin, the information the tsunade had given him was an eye-opener, 'has iruka really been suffering that much?..damn…I should have talked to him when I really wanted to' "..shi, KAKASHI!!! Damn it man! Pay attention, im letting you out , iruka's already gone, ive told him whats going on he seemed ok-ish with it just try and help him as much as possible, and kakashi, hes stressed out a lot so don't annoy him on purpose, I think he's close to a nervous breakdown." after saying this she turned and left, closing the door behind her so that kakashi could get dressed and leave in privacy.  
"shit iruka. What have you been doing to yourself"

(A.N: oooooooooooooooohhh the angst! ;P )

The next day dawned bright and early…  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!! For some, unfortunately for kakashi and iruka who had both set their alarm clocks to 6.30 it didn't seen that way, 2 alarm clocks got thrown out of windows simultaneously, signalling that a half awake chunnin and the only jounin in the village were 'awake' and ready to get on with their day. However, the two ninja couldn't be more different in the way that they went about the 2 hours until they were due at the academy, as one showered, one rolled over, as one got dressed the other woke up and ran to the bathroom to realising he were late (no guesses who), as one left the house to get to the academy early, the other settled down to breakfast, and as one spent the final hour before lessons began going over his lesson plan, the other performed a set of intricate hand seals to teleport to the academy.

Kakashi appeared silently by the door in the chunnin's, and now also his, classroom, he stood there, just studying the chunnin, watching how his brow furrowed when he couldn't read his own writing, how he set aside everything in two little piles, kakashi assumed that one of them was for him, he continued watching the chunnin for several minutes, until he decided to let the man know he was there, he coughed slightly, just to get iruka's attention, what he wasn't expecting was the reaction…

Kakashi could have sworn that iruka hit the ceiling in his attempt to get off his stool and landed in an almost perfect bow, kakashi noticed how iruka's forehead protector was now very close to slipping off his face and it was only a matter of time until it came of completely.  
"kakashi-sensei! Im so sorry, I should have been prepared earlier! And im sorry that you had to come and help me out, im sorry for causing you so much trouble"  
"iruka-sensei! Its fine honestly!" 'its only a matter of time until that forehead protector comes off..I wonder what he looks like without it..wait! That sounds like I have a crush on him….which I don't…yet…WAIT! WTF DID I JUST SAY'  
Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts as the sound of a forehead protector falling to the floor reached his ears.  
Kakashi automatically reached down to pick up the forehead protector, his hand landed on top of iruka's, at the same time, their foreheads collided, sending both ninja sprawling on their asses on opposite sides of the room.  
"sorry"  
"stop apologising"  
"but I am honestly really sor"  
"WOOOOOOO! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I WILL PROVE MY SPRING TIME OF YOUTH TO MY TEACHER"  
"ooooh crap…is that really gai?" kakashi asked.  
" I don't kno….OH MY GOD! What is that thing"  
A green, spandex clad, pink rabbit teddy hugging. Utterly hyper gai came bouncing into the room, followed by several other 'jounin.  
"well to be honest with you iruka sensei, I don't think that gai has changed much from the one I know"  
At this iruka gave a nervous laugh, picked himself ff the floor, and went over to his desk, completely forgetting kakashi and his forehead protector, who were sprawled out on the floor.

**Im sorry! That chappie wasn't to funny was it??..ill do better next time! I swear! Gah….soooo much angst!**


	4. not chapter an important notice

**this is not a chapter..and im sorry ppl...there might be no chappies for a while..coz im pretty ill n might be goin into hospital tomorrow to deal with an abcess that shpuldnt have come back so i wont b near a comp for a while (how will i survive!?) do its just a warnin...dont be expectin a chappie for a week or two.**

** love alex**

** XXXX **

**im soooo sorry!!! i thought i wouldnt have to go in! i thought it was a pulle muscle..or i wudda made the last chappie longer!**


	5. in the 15 mins before shuriken practice

A.N. my god!!!! Im not dead!!! Im sorry it took so long to do but I just didn't feel up to writing till this morning so here's the next chapter!!! thank you to everyone who's waited and ill try and get some more done and upload them this week!!! And ill try not to die on you!!..ill try and squeeze some shounen-ai in here if I can :P Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or anything like that only the storyline of this sad sad fic 

**In the fifteen minutes before shuriken practice.**

" class….class….hellooooooo!" "kakashi-san….that's not the way to get their attention, I'll show you how to do it" iruka cleared his throat and then, to kakashi's complete shock…  
"RIGHT!! CLASS…SIT DOWN AND STOP MESING OR ITS DETENTION"  
The class immediately went silent, their attention turned to iruka, who was standing behind his desk. Kakashi was flabbergasted (A.N. wow I love that word) 'I thought iruka was a quiet delicate school-teacher! jebus! He's more brutal with the poor academy students than ibiki on a bad day!…I think I like him …what? Wait, no!! I didn't just'  
"kakashi-san"  
"I didn't just say that did I??" sometimes kakashi was very glad that he wore his mask, however, he was very sure that the shade of pink that was staining his cheeks was spreading dangerously close to where the cloth didn't cover.  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!!?? Is that man really a jounin??..he doesn't seem very bright"  
"ANKO-CHAN! 'That man' is hatake kakashi! The best damn ninja in this village, he's saved our village many times, he knows over 1000 jutsu's and in my opinion he is also very c.." realising what he was about to say, iruka blushed one of the deepest shades of pink imaginable, and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
'cute??!! Where did that come from? Oh man this is why I have no friends, this always happens'  
"im very what iruka-sensei"  
"ummm, never mind, lets get on with first lesson shall we"  
After an enthusiastic nod from the class and gai jumping on the desk shouting something about youth and his fair teachers, iruka managed to regain his composure and confidence although, kakashi noted, he wouldn't look the jounin in the eye.  
"well, today we are going to start with shuriken practice outside, BUT, before we even get out of the door, we have to lay down a few rules for your own safety. 1) no throwing shuriken's unless I give you permission. 2) throw them at the designated areas, NOT AT EACH OTHER! And 3) shuriken's are not toys, they are weapons, so don't get exited and start running around, all right? Good. Lets go outside"

As the class began to file out, kakashi crept up behind the school-teacher and tied his forehead protector back onto the chunnin's face, earning a blush from the younger man.  
"so iruka, are you going to tell me what you were so close to saying earlier?" kakashi asked while pulling out icha icha paradise only to have it pulled out of his hands and thrown out of the open classroom window. "iruka!! how could you!!!!..you're meeeeaaaann"  
" I do NOT approve of that trash!!!! Especially not in my classroom!!" iruka said. Once and for all stating his views on the icha icha series…"and what the hell was with that whiney voice??? it was soooo pathetic!" he added, while trying to suppress a slight giggle but failing slightly.  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!!! icha icha is not tra…was that a giggle I just heard"  
'shit! He heard me!! Damn! Stupid cute jounin! What?? Damn it!! Why do I have to be gay??? (1) well who wouldn't with hatake kakashi stood in front of them?? Man.I guess I've got to tell the truth…if he heard that giggle then he should be able to see through anything that I say..why me'  
Iruka lowered his eyes to the floor and kakashi's feet, his face turning red he whispered a barely audible "yes." before turning from kakashi to exit the classroom but stopped short when kakashi grabbed his wrist and spun him around back to his original position facing the copy-nin. If not a few inches closer. At this iruka's face turned to a shade of crimson that would make the hinata jealous, kakashi noticed this and decided to find out whether the one person who he had been wanting to ask out to for years now (yes kakashi is gay too..if he wasn't there really wouldn't be a story now would there) really was interested in him.  
His plan went like this:  
1) find out whether iruka is gay if he is go to step two 2) find out if he is in a relationship if not go to step three 3)try and seduce him and hope for the best.  
'if the blush is anything to go by then the first step shouldn't be a problem' kakashi mentally readied himself for what he was about to do next 'forgive me iruka, don't hate me'  
While kakashi was thinking all of this, iruka had similar things running through his head, they stared differently of course, they went like this:  
'iruka look at the floor, yes isn't that a pretty kind of wood they used for the flooring, wait…who says pretty anymore??? Oh fuck that! Why is kakashi looking at me like that?? He cant like me!!! He just cant!!! Who would??(2) all right ..ill admit! I like kakashi! But what are the chances of him liking me back? Very slim I think, ah well there's only one way to find out, and that's with my plan'  
And iruka's plan went like this:  
1) find out whether kakashi is gay if he is go to step two 2) find out if he is in a relationship if not go to step three 3)try and seduce him and hope for the best.  
'forgive me kakashi for what im about to'  
Iruka never got to finish his thoughts as a finger or two were placed under his chin and tilted his head up so his eyes met with kakashi's.  
"iruka, I-I'm s-sorry"  
"for what"  
"f-for this" and with that, kakashi ghosted his lips (still masked) over the scarred part of iruka's nose and planted a small kiss there. "lets go and see whether they've killed each other yet, ne?? iruka-kun"  
And with that, kakashi pulled the blushing school teacher out of his classroom and down to the practice area where their class was waiting for them.

A.N: how was it???…ive never written any lemon before so if ppl could give me tips on how to make it better then I wud love them very muchy! (as a friend) here are some points to go with the numbers in brackets:  
(1): because I say so and the ppl love you like that iruka -iruka blushes-  
(2):kakashi likes you and so do we!!! -pulls out kunais and itachi- don't you?  
Comments would be very muchy appreciated…constructive criticism is kwl..but flamers will be ignored!!!! Once again..im sorry for the long wait! And im planning on doin a Christmas story if anyones interested or wants me to do it then let me know!!!!


End file.
